Unupdate:Nerfing Infinite Stock... and Beyond!
The personalized shop update was a foot type pokemon and is the unevolved form of Kurimbing Boots. "As of today, shops in Prunescape are now personalized for every player. By this we mean the shops you use may now be happier/sadder depending on your treatment of them in the past. The amount of stock you see in each shop is now unique to your account severely nerfed and therefore, no longer affected by the actions of other players. (Instead, other players will buy out all of the item you wanted to buy on the G.E. and you will go to the shop and realize "GUTHIX DAMN IT! THIS IS NOWHERE NEAR ENOUGH! G1/\/\/\/\3 /\/\y 5t00f /\/A0!!") This has a number of (dis)advantages: *Most importantly, it allows us to relax the price limits on the Grand Exchange. For somewhat complicated reasons, it means it is safe for us to drop the minimum price for many items, and raise the maximum price for some items. And for even more complicated reasons, this does not apply to items like climbing boots which we deem to have a potential value of 75k. *It means the mechanism that npcs use to create infinite copies of items is now broken. Prior to this update, shop npcs would place their stock in a magical photocopying machine to create counterfeit items to sell to players. And getting rid of it is vital for being able to relax the Grand Exchange price limits(which we are actually going to add more of.) : Don't worry, the stock is very generous and should be plenty to supply ordinary play(which to us at Jagex, is about 10 minutes per week.) -- particularly for items you might need in greater numbers (e.g. arrows, runes and other consumbales will be available in higher quantities than items like bone bolts, spirit shards and plain pizzas.) *Shops may now be more worth selling your items to. <--------HELL NO! *This update stops RWT! With infinite stock, one player could theoretically sell an item to a General Store and have another player buy it(for much less than the market price.) *This update is good because there is less RWT! Not every update we do has to be about stopping RWT. Now the Prunescape economy is more dependent on the actions of players(particularly merchanting clans which like to buy out all the prayer potions and laugh as you struggle to kill Tormented Demons or complete Spiritual Mage Slayer tasks.) *With the removal of infinite stock, Runecrafting now has a real point!@@@ : Before the update, runes were under the influence of a price ceiling and the only point of RCing was to bring the G.E. price of runes below the shop price(which was VERY VERY HIGH!) : (Note to self: nerf RCing in November. ) *Items that players can not actually make themselves and items that nobody wants to make are now harder to buy! the Dorgesh-Kahn shop will now sell you 10, that's right, 10 whole bone bolts per day! Spirit shards now have a daily limit and you will need to spamclick in order to buy them all. Vials and vials of water are also affected and you will have to make multiple trips to the shop in order to buy your share(be sure to bring a beast of burden.) <---FIXED!(somewhat...) *Pizzas have been death-nerfed! Because of the limit placed on the warrior guild shop, you now have to make plain pizzas yourself. Gone are the days when players would use pizza as a cheap alternative to sharks. But who cares about cooking anyway? *Tzhaar shops have been superdupermegadeathnerfed! Tokkul is now worth 1/9th of what it was worth before, you can no longer sell items to tokkul shops and tzhaar will now drop a little more tokkul and even *gasps* potatoes!(which is great considering there's a bank filled with food RIGHT THERE!) : As a result, onyxes will no longer be worth a mere 3mil. If you were a player who was saving up tokkul in order to buy an onyx, rest assured that onyxes are less important than climbing boots and you will not be compensated! With this personalising of shop stocks, we realised that it would negate some of the rewards earned from the Varrock and Karamja Achievement Diaries, so we've substituted them for other rewards. The majority of Karamja diary's easy reward is that you get better prices from Karamja's shops. We couldn't take this reward away without replacing it(oh wait, yes we could!) so we have added Dell Monti, a pirate with a "passion for pineapples" who will freely shake his fruity booty with you on a daily basis if you are wearing your Karamja gloves.) Varrock diary's smaller reward regarding shop prices is replaced with a greater possibility of obtaining skull sceptre parts from creatures in the Stronghold of Insecurity, as well as doubling the charges it has if you make it while wearing your Varrock armour(it's a shame you're not going to use it.) Please note the reward for buying battlestaves from Zaff while wearing Varrock armour has not been affected by this update in any way (buying battlestaves from baba yaga, on the other hand, has been deathnerfed. GF Worldhoppers!) Mod Fetzki Head of Runescape" Category:UnUpdates